This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Generally, a processor-based system includes Basic Input/Output System (“BIOS”) code to initialize the system in a boot process. The BIOS is utilized when a system is initially turned on to perform a series of instructions to test the components and to load the Operating System (“O/S”). The BIOS may include different portions of basic software to provide the initial set-up and configuration of the system.
The BIOS may be upgraded or updated by loading another version. The contents of the BIOS or a portion of the BIOS may be stored in a reprogrammable non-volatile memory, such as a FLASH memory or a non-volatile Random Access Memory (NVRAM), to allow the contents of the BIOS to be changed. The act of changing the contents of non-volatile memory is often called “flashing” the memory. Typically, for the BIOS to be upgraded, support personnel often access the system at the system's site. This method of upgrading the BIOS is time consuming for the support personnel and increases the cost of supporting the system.
Further, to prevent the corruption of the BIOS, the flashing of the BIOS may include different security measures, such as maintaining redundant copies of the BIOS in the system. The redundant copies of the BIOS consume additional memory space within the system, which is merely utilized for security and back-up purposes. Along with consuming additional memory space, these redundant copies of the BIOS may conflict with each other and further complicate support issues for the system.